Bloody Fist
by Rashko
Summary: This story about the Kira Uzumaki - person who once again will shake the world of ninja. This is his legend...


After a long and horrible battle young sage and hero of Leaf village, Naruto Uzumaki, won against strongest and most horrifying ninja in history Madara Uchiha. After this he became not only a hero in Leaf Village, but in whole elemental nations at tender age 17. This war also gave a birth to many other heroes like the Uchiha prodigy and the master of sharingan Uchiha Sasuke, who joined with shinobi alliance after learning all truth behind Uchiha massacre and realizing his mistakes after crashing defeat against Naruto. He was able to defeat Kabuto in the forest of death and stopped many of his undead warriors. There were also more heroes from Leaf Village as two famous generals Kakashi Hatake and Nara Shikimaru, whose strategic ideas played major role in war, two greatest medics Tsunade and Sakura. Great victories were achieved by famous heirs of clans like Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuga. Neji Hyuga gained most fame of all after Naruto and Sasuke. In many battles he was able to even hold ground against kage level enemies. And of course many victories were achieved by taijutsu masters Might Guy and Rock Lee, and at last weapon specialist Tenten. All their names became famous during the war.

There were many other heroes from other villages, like Gaara, Killer Bee and Raikage, but the most fame were earned by the Leaf Village. Many changes happened after war. After 3 years Naruto finally became hokage of Leaf Village, Neji became first branch member of Hyuga clan who became the head of clan and with this ended long tradition to divide clan in two houses. Three years later after Naruto became hokage all major clans changed their heads, former Konoha 12 ninjas became these new head clan leaders expect for Hinata, who became main advisor of Neji. All them also got married and got children. Sakura became the wife of Sasuke and both them began to rebuilt Uchiha clan. Sai and Ino first got married and became very happy family. Naruto were very upset, but he congregated them and soon married Hinata. There were rumors that Naruto married out of obligation and was never really able to forget his only love. He never forgot his promise to Jiraya and Nagato and was able to make big progress. First he was able to convince other shinobi villages to organize united chunin and jonin exams in which will take part all shinobi villages in Elemental nations to stabilize balance of power. Second wars between two major villages were prohibited and if any kage will begin it all other major villages will declare war against aggressor. Third every nation signed document that obligates them to help each other in their struggle against any rogue ninja or criminal organizations that consisted of them. His efforts and legends of his extraordinary strength earned him a nickname "Titan of Peace". He was most loved and powerful ninja in history of elemental nations. But every legend has its end… After 13 years since he became hokage at age 33 Naruto once again saved the world…in his last battle. In that day by unknown forces The Hell Gate (name that was given was given by ninjas of Sand Village) was opened. During week that gate opened it nearly destroyed the world. But with assistance of other villages it was closed. But dear price was paid for that…In heat of battle Naruto were left to deal with seven leaders of these unknown races of demons. He managed to kill two of them and then seal a gate. But injuries that he received were fatal… Despite the best efforts of medics including Sakura and Tsunade, he died surrounded by his friends. The great hero died and many mysteries were left behind this incident. The death of greatest ninja and kage in history left deep scar in hearts of many ninja and his funeral became the saddest event in history of Leach Village. Sasuke Uchiha became the new hokage of Leaf Village and life in world continued. New problems were arisen after that incident such keeping peace in world and finding the culprits who were behind the opening of Hell Gate. Naruto and Hinata didn't have any children due to Hinata's inability to bear children. Many people thought that he became the last one from Uzumaki clan. But it wasn't quite the truth… This begins the new legend … the legend of new hero Kira Uzumaki…who is he or what kind of person is he … you can learn only in next chapter.


End file.
